Class Reunion
by Word Life 316
Summary: Danny and Sam go to their 10 year class reunion and see where everyone has ended up.


Class Reunion

By Word Life 316

A flash black sports car drove down the road, its occupants were 26 year old Danny Fenton and his wife Sam Fenton, in the back seat were their two kids, their 4 year old son Alex, and their 6 year old daughter Lucy, Alex was the spitting image of his father, while Lucy was the same with her mother. Sam had become a famous fashion designer and model, while Danny was working to become an astronaut at NASA. Danny had grown into a handsome, strong and down right sexy man, but still manages to keep his boyish charm. Sam had grown into a luscious woman with sexy curves and a slim figure which made men fall to their knees. They were on their way to their old high school "Casper High" for their 10 year reunion.

"Well you two calm down" said Danny as he watched the kids fidgeting in the back seat.

"Just keep your eyes on the road love" said Sam calmly to Danny before turning her head to the kids and yelling "IF YOU TWO DON'T CALM DOWN, WE WILL LEAVE YOU IN THE CAR!" Immediately, Alex and Lucy sat down and shut up.

They arrived at the school five minutes and as soon as they got out of the car they saw their best friends.

"TUCKER!"

"DANNY! HOW ARE YOU MAN!" said Tucker Foley as he gave Danny a manly hug, Tucker had grown up a lot as well, his hair was long, he had great muscles and had married Valerie. He also was the CEO of Microsoft raking in a 7 digit salary a year.

"And how are you Valerie" Sam asked to Valerie Foley.

"Alright, how are the kids, gotten used to their powers yet?" Valerie had found out about Danny's powers 8 years ago, after a large amount of guilt on her behalf they formed an alliance until the ghost world and the human world made peace 5 years ago.

"Yeah, Alex sometimes falls through the fall sometimes still." said Sam with a laugh.

"Are you thinking about having kids anytime soon" Danny whispered to Tucker.

"Hell no, not that I don't want to be a father, it's just I don't think I could stand 9 months of not being between those fine legs of her" Tucker whispered back.

Danny laughed as the 6 of them walked inside the gym. There in the doorway was an aging Mr. Lancer.

"Hello Mr. Lancer" said Danny shaking his hand.

"Ah Danny Fenton, heard about the job at NASA, that's pretty good." replied Mr. Lancer.

"Thanks Mr. Lancer" said Danny as the 6 of them headed inside, the found the party in full swing with music playing and their old schoolmates dancing around and talking to each other bout old times.

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I get a soda from that table" asked Alex, pointing at a table with drinks and food on it.

Sam smiled "Of course honey" she said as Alex ran happily through the crowd towards the table.

Else where in the gym and man and woman groaned as they tried to calm down their 3 crying kids.

"I told you we should have hired a baby sitter" said the woman.

"You know I can't afford one or at least one without a criminal record" said the man. Just then something caught their eye; it was Alex getting a can of soda from the food table.

"Does he look familiar to you" said the man as they watched Alex walk back to his parents and drinking his drink. Just then, they figured it out

"FENTON" they said to each other before following Alex.

"Hey Alex are you enjoying your...oh my god" said Danny as he saw who was behind his son.

"Baxter"

"Fenton" said Dash back

"Manson"

"It's Fenton too, Sanchez" said Sam back to Paulina.

"So Dash, I thought you were going to play football, not eat them" joked Danny. Dash had apparently let himself go; he no longer had the hard six pack he had in high school instead he had a keg. Not to mention his blonde hair was thinning.

"Shut up Fenton" said Dash.

"Aww is that all you can say Dash, let me guess, you couldn't get into college because you spent more time bullying then studying. You married Paulina because you got her knocked up, you couldn't get a decent job, have to work at the Nasty Burger and you have to live in a trailer" said Danny.

"It's actually a caravan" said Dash, Danny and Sam started laughing.

"Oh like your life is any better" said Dash angrily.

"I got a Mercedes Benz, I work for NASA and I married to a supermodel" said Danny looking very smug as he wrapped his arm around Sam.

"It's kind of funny Paulina how I'm living your dream, by the way, what the hell happened to your face?" Sam asked.

Paulina's once flawless skin was now wrinkled making her look tired and older then she was "Never become a tester for new cosmetics"

Sam and Danny burst out laughing. Dash, whose anger had reached its peak threw a punch towards Danny, thanks to Danny's super fast reflexes, he grabbed Dash's fist and twisted his arm backwards, making Dash scream.

"This isn't high school anymore Baxter, I'm a lot stronger then I was then, and just so you know, I was actually pretty strong then, I just held back" said Danny before finally releasing the hold. Paulina led her hurt husband and their kids away.

"Bye Bye Losers" said Alex

"That was amazing Dad" said Lucy hugging her father.

"STAR!"

"VALERIE" squealed the girl as the two old friends hugged.

"So where's Kwan" asked Valerie after the two released from their hug.

"Oh I and he broke up, I'm good and single" said Star "What about you, are you single?"

"Oh no, I'm married to Tucker" said Valerie.

Star's face fell "Tucker Foley!? You married that loser?"

"He wasn't a loser then and he sure isn't a loser now" said Valerie in defense of her husband.

"I beg to differ" said Star.

"You tell that to his face" said Valerie, pointing behind Star. She turned around and was immediately stunned when she saw what Tucker had become.

"Hey Star" said Tucker.

Star suddenly felt herself blushing "Hhhhhey Tuck" she managed to say

"You were saying" Valerie whispered in her ear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a special guest for you today" said Mr. Lancer on the stage "Please welcome NICKELBACK"

The crowd cheered as the band appeared on stage and started playing

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

_This is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out_

_This is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must've done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them, I wouldn't let me in_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say  
It's time to say it  
Goodbye, Goodbye_

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we'd know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since God knows when_

_I miss that town  
I miss their faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it  
If I could relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me_

Danny and Sam had a wonderful life together as well as Tucker and Valerie, Star after seeing Tucker had a huge crush on him and Dash and Paulina's life continued to suck.

THE END


End file.
